1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies and, more particularly, to connector assemblies for use with and/or for supporting duplex style fiber optic connector assemblies and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
In the past, sealed connector assemblies for copper-based systems were broadly used for transmission of data and the like. Exemplary copper-based connector assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,909 or 5,167,522, each of which is assigned on its face to Alden Products Company, the entire contents of each of which being incorporated herein by reference.
However, recently, use of fiber optics and the like has increased due to greater rate of data transmission offered by fiber optic-based systems as compared to copper-based systems. In particular, optical fibers are used in data transmission applications because of their wide bandwidth and large capacity for carrying information in the form of light waves that are basically unaffected by electromagnetic fields. Some connectors are designed such that optical fibers are positioned within a ferrule that is, in turn, positioned within a connector housing. These ferrules may take any shape or configuration but they typically have a rectangular or circular cross-section.
While connector interface assemblies providing a sealed connection for copper-based systems exist, as described above, there is a need for connector interface assemblies which provide a sealed connection for fiber optic-based systems and the like.